


Protocol

by JudyL



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilog to Manhunt</p>
<p>Universe:  OW<br/>Response to Vin F&D group 1 hour fic challenge – theme word – Bars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protocol

* * *

“Well, I just don’t get it,” JD said, spinning the cell key ring on his finger. “Other jails just have the one set of bars, why would they spend the extra money to put in a second set?”

Buck frowned at his young friend. “I told you, JD, it’s for safety.” 

“Yeah,” JD scoffed. “Didn’t work so well for Vin this week.”

The older man shook his head, looking over at the cell that housed Reverend Mosely. “That’s ‘cause Vin didn’t follow protocol.” 

“Protocol?” JD asked, not recognizing the word. 

Buck rolled his eyes. “He didn’t follow the right procedure… protocol, when dealing with prisoners. You never get close enough to a cell to let the prisoner grab you. Make them back up. Never take your eyes off ‘em neither. And _never_ stick your hand into the cell,” he said, eyeing JD intently. 

JD nodded. “Makes sense. So how do the extra bars make this protocol safer?” 

“Well, now,” Buck said, getting into story mode, “if you’ve got a second set of bars, you should always have two people guarding the prisoners when you have to go in to the cells. That way one stays on the outside, locks the outer doors and the one inside don’t have the keys. What happened with Vin and Chanu would never have happened if he’d had someone else in here with him.” 

JD nodded again, dropping the keys on the desk he was sitting at. “Still, if’n you follow the protocol you said to begin with, why’d you need a second set?” He straightened as a thought came to him. “Maybe for really nasty prisoners, like Black-eyed Pete,” he said, excitedly tapping the latest dime novel that lay on the desk. 

Buck huffed in amusement. “That scalawag ain’t so dangerous. I could tell you about dangerous…” he trailed off as his gaze landed on Mosely again and his eyes darkened. After a moment he seemed to shake himself off and continued. “Guess the thing I can’t figure is who convinced the town to spend the extra money to put in a second set of bars.” He looked around at the jail. “As far as jails go, this is a mighty fine one for a small, dusty, back water.” 

JD started to reply, but the door to the jail opened and upon seeing the Judge enter, JD stood. “Afternoon, Judge. I didn’t know the stage had come in,” he said. 

Buck stood up as well. “Judge.” 

Travis nodded. “Boys,” he said, his eyes moving to the cell and their prisoner. “I didn’t mean to interrupt, I just wanted to let you know I was here and will be over at Mary’s. We’ll start with the trial tomorrow morning.” 

JD nodded. “Sure thing, Judge. We were just talking about the jail and Buck was saying how it was pretty nice for such a small town,” he said, having quickly decided not to repeat Buck’s description of Four Corners. “He said it was unusual for a town this size to have a jail like this, with a second set of bars and all, that is,” he added, flustered and realizing that he was rambling. 

Travis smiled and nodded. “The town put up quite a fuss about spending the extra money,” he said cryptically. 

Buck eyed the older man and tugged one end of his mustache thoughtfully. “So, whose idea was it to put in the second set?” he asked, already knowing the answer. 

The Judge just smiled, tipped his hat and left. 

“Hmph,” JD said, disappointed. “Guess he doesn’t know.” 

Buck turned disbelieving eyes on the kid and then started to laugh. 

The end


End file.
